Hubris21
The Early Days Hubris21 is a former member of the MushroomKingdom. During his time as a member of the once great nation, he wanted to make his own impact upon the world and thus started the foundations of a home just west across the ocean. Shortly after the ToadStool Civil War, he became disenchanted with life on the blase brown island and it's lack of creepers, he founded the nation of Dragon Sanctuary on the site of his coastal home with a grandiose vision for the future. He still keeps close ties with his closely neighboring nations who are also former members of the MushroomKingdom. Hubris21 was actually a catalyst for the ToadStool Civil War, providing much of the dirt BoxeyBrown needed to construct an island just offshore of the original Mushroom Island, and thus having a strong footing to start with while fighting for his independence. Tensions rose between him and Kimster3 recently when, due to an unfortunate set of circumstances, the leader of WarioLand became trapped in a DS animal pen. In her effort to extricate herself she created a staircase for the Dragon's stock of cattle, pigs, and blue sheep to escape. Before war could break out, however, the two leaders came to an understanding, and the merciful DS leader forgave all. Current Transition (The Kanto Unification) Hubris21 has been hard at work constructing a fortress near the spawn with the intended purpose of providing players new to MCON a strong footing to start with. He and his nation ''are ''an integral part of NINTENDO and The Kanto Unification. However, because of his extensive and time consuming pet project, he has neglected to officially assimilate into the new nation of Kanto until the project can be completed. He has provided limited financial support to his allies in the north. Personality Very cooperative minded. Hubris21 is ready and willing to help new players in the MCON server being a fairly new MCON and Minecraft player himself. Loyal to aquaintences and even more loyal to his close allies and friends, he's ready to raise hell the moment those close to him are threatened. However, conflict aside, his general focus is building projects, as Minecraft brings out the creative side and offers a few problem solving challenges when approaching larger and larger projects. Likes (in relative order) *Dragons *Spell/Grammar checking MCON's many wiki pages and adding internal links wherever possible *Assisting new players *Building Projects *In-game highways (elevated preferably) *Spending time on the Minecraft Wiki researching new technologies *Killing Creepers *Taking flak from his friends for dying again (just trying to have some fun guys!) Dislikes *Theft of one's resources. *Creepers *Spiders *Skeletons *The aforementioned mobs when they sneak up on you Unrelated interests *Psychology *Acting/Directing (Film primarily) *Video Games *Guitar *Leverage, New Girl, Grimm, Burn Notice, White Collar, MythBusters, Psych, Family Guy, Red vs Blue, Kings (a show that aired on NBC but didn't get a 2nd season, even though it clearly should have) Quotes One player commenting on Hubris21 and his drive to assist players new to MCON - "You're like Striden but without the murderous undertones." Category:Players